A New Home
by Kilo- King of Love
Summary: Naruto accepts Orochimaru's proposal of a new home in Oto and along the way both his teammates die while three girls catch his eye. Starts from the Second part of the Chunin exams onward. Harem will MOST likely not be expanded though I will consider request. Smart Naruto, Dark Naruto, Grey Naruto. Rated M for gore, cussing, suggestive themes, and possible future lemons.


Loss Of A Team

A challenge fanfic asked by Naruto42. I am going to be serious on this fanfic and I don't know how frequent updates will be so they'll come when they do. Harem with three girls, read to find out who they are. MOST LIKELY will not increase size of it but I'm up for requests and popular choices in reviews. Hint hint :P

Note: This is an edited version that fixed spelling errors on the initial chapter. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

'How the hell did I get into this situation.' Thought one very pissed off Naruto Uzumaki. Trying to avoid a fight; he was presently attempting to outrun a giant snake. After splitting off from his teammates telling them he had to go to the bathroom, but rather to investigate a chakra spike, it had attacked him and he never thought once about it. He was in the Forest of Death after all.

He wasn't worried about losing his teams scroll either. He had secretly switched the scroll Sasuke carried with a fake in the case that they are attacked without him.

He had already launched several wind jutsu and even a weak lightning jutsu to try to make the snake reconsider attacking him while not attracting other participants but it just returned attacking double as violently. He was beginning to get tired; this couldn't go on any longer. Luckily he didn't have to think up a plan, everything happened for him.

Leaping over thick roots and avoiding countless other odd animals, he once again tried to climb a tree that would get him high enough to get away without the snake seeing him only for the snake to quickly slither around the tree right in front of him and attempt to swallow him whole.

With an annoyed face he quickly held his hand out to his side and channeled wind chakra to his palm. It took but a second to do so and release the built up chakra, blasting him to his left but even in that time the snake nearly consumed him. He got away. He smirked. He tripped.

'Fuck.' That was the last thing Naruto thought as he stumbled on a tree root in the ground, resulting in the snake successfully swallowing him… Ew.  
Pleased, the snake began to slither towards its summoner who was currently in a battle with its meals teammates. Yes, the snake was a summoning, that was not good. Suddenly the snake halted in its travel. A moment later the snake's body dropped limply to the ground, spasmed in irregular intervals for about 30 seconds and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a slightly winded Naruto with lightning appearing around him.

Forgetting all about getting eaten realization came to Naruto, 'A summon? Nobody has the Snake Summoning contract except… Orochimaru. Shit!' He had swiftly concluded what was happening. Even though almost all believed his fake personality and that he was weak, it was still best to split a team up as much as possible, and splitting him off significantly weakened his team despite others thoughts. They didn't know the real Naruto. Orochimaru showed why he was considered a genius by taking caution with this.

After all, he can't risk not getting his hands on one of the last sets of Sharingan can he?

Channeling chakra into his legs Naruto quickly took to the trees for faster travel and sprinted towards his team. It took less than moment ( 1 minute 30 seconds is the exact time span of a moment ) to arrive at the edge of the clearing, and what he saw was not pretty.

While he was gone his team had been torn to pieces. Sakura lay severely wounded just below him and Sasuke looked beaten up. Orochimaru had just finished talking to him; and using a jutsu Naruto hadn't seen he extended his neck towards Sasuke.

Taking this time to act despite not having full chakra reserves, Naruto leaped towards the two people fighting attempting to use a chakra enhanced axe kick on Orochimarus extended neck. As he was about to hit, Orochimaru sensed him incoming and twisted his neck away from the kick while still getting a bite on Sasuke and delivering the cursed seal.

Though he missed his target, Narutos kick decimated the ground that it connected with, shocking Orochimaru with the power for a Genin and he quickly retracted his neck to his body. While Naruto kneeled by Sasuke to check on his condition as he had passed out, Orochimaru studied him with a calculating gaze. He saw the deep anger and hatred in the young boy's eyes and with the strength he had he could be a great benefit to him.

"You must be the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki?" he said more to himself. "I cannot sense you using the demons chakra yet you still have quite some power."  
Ignoring what Orochimaru was saying Naruto chose to ask his own question. "Why couldn't I sense you." He hated small talk during a fight; he saw no need for it.

Faintly annoyed at his statement being blown off, he chose to overlook it and answer the boy with the truth. He saw no need to lie right now to a future servant. "I have seals placed around here to hide this fights chakra spikes. I am not foolish enough to attract all of Konohas attention… yet."

Naruto stared at him with a contemplative gaze. He saw Orochimarus devious glare and he didn't like it. "What do you want? You have done to the Uchiha whatever you want now why do you remain?" Though he guessed the answer, he bought himself time to gather his chakra.

"Why, Naruto-Kun, I want your power under my control. If you accept coming with me, I can bring you to a village where people will not send you glares of hate or mistrust. You will not be beaten. No, you will be accepted as a normal person, loved! Think of it!"

Despite not wanting to believe it, Naruto knew that what the snake summoner said was true. He couldn't sense any lie in his voice. He was good at reading eyes too and despite sensing hidden motives there was still no lie. Regardless of the silence Orochimaru knew he was winning the mental battle but Naruto still needed a push in the right direction.

"I know how much you hate this village too. With my help I can allow you to get the revenge you so dearly want. I can give you power that you long for." He finished with a smirk.

Naruto knew what he wanted. He was weak right now and there was no way he could fight a sannin. He wasn't foolish enough to get beaten into the state that the Uchiha was in either. He wanted power more than the Uchiha. His hatred was stronger. He cared not for the village either.

Naruto kneeled down; he was waiting for the curse seal that Orochimaru would surely deliver. Walking forward said man stopped in front of his kneeling soon-to-be servant. His canines began to grow but before he could bite Naruto surprised him by grabbing him by the collar. "If you think that I am going to listen like an obedient dog you're wrong, I'm joining you for my own sake." And he then let the snake man go. Smirking Orochimaru just bit down on Narutos right shoulder giving Naruto his new experimental cursed seal which not only improved the body and gave a temporary chakra boost but slowly fused more and more with the host's body, allowing the dark chakra of seal to become the users new regular chakra.

His work was done here and he deactivated the barrier surrounding the clearing. As he turned to look at the lives he changed he was shocked to see Naruto still conscious through the pain. But then he smirked again, the boy has been through physical and emotional pain that fuels his hate ever more. He then sunk into the ground, his chakra signature fading.

Using the last bit of strength he maintained. Naruto retrieved Sakura and Sasuke and managed to drag them towards a hollow point in a nearby tree. After setting them down he leaned his back against the hollow trunks wall. Sometimes he hated his pain tolerance. This hurt, almost the most pain he's been through. Almost...

He waited for it to pass, entering a state of awareness and not and by the time it all ended which felt like hours, he heard voices conversing not to far away. Two boys and he sensed a third presence with them. Looking around he saw that Sakura was still in a critical state and Sasuke had a look of pain etched onto his face while his body was slightly sweating.

This was not a good situation; they needed to finish this test quickly. Then he noticed something different. He could sense something different about his body. Focusing chakra to his hand he realized that instead of just pure blue chakra radiating around his hand, it generated an almost visible small wind current and he could see static radiating around his hand also. Mixed in with his chakra affinities there was a purple chakra that radiated evil, but with it, power… He liked it.

Just then the three people he sensed appeared in the clearing he was in and as the hollow of the tree was not quite hidden the best, the group quickly spotted Sakuras form lying up against the trunk closest to the entrance. With them knowing where they were he had no choice but to reveal himself. Naruto smirked a little; this gave him a perfect chance to test out his power while no one would see him.

Walking out from the trunk he dropped his idiot façade immediately and got right down to business, arrogance radiating off of him, but he could back that arrogance.

"Look what we got here guys, a want to be tough guy, bet he thinks he can take us all on." The apparent leader said. He had a hunched over figure with his arms dropped limply by his sides. He wore a standard Oto outfit along with his teammates, though they all had minor variations.

Speaking of the man's teammates, he looked at the girl who looked detached from the rest of her team, scared he could even say. Unconsciously he narrowed his eyes. He didn't like how that girl was acting near her teammates. But he didn't just realize her emotions but that she was beautiful. To bad he has was going to kill her.

Focusing back on the leader, said man immediately spoke once again. "If you give us the Uchiha we might just leave you alone. If not…," He looked over at the boy next to him, "Zaku here will have to teach you why we always get what we want."

Naruto took his time analyzing the enemy before speaking. "You can't back your threats against me; you are an ant beneath my boot. If you want the Uchiha then you'll have to beat me first." With that he smirked and got into a taijutsu stance the other team didn't recognize.

"Zaku, I guess you're up."

"I'll wipe the floor with this weak Konoha Nin Dosu!" Carelessly the now named Zaku rushed towards Naruto while his teammates sat back.

Before the Oto ninja could even make it several yards toward Naruto, he suddenly was flung sideways as Naruto vanished and reappeared where he (The Oto Nin) once stood. Dosu and the girl flinched slightly and took a step back and took fighting positions while Zaku climbed out of impact dent in a tree he hit.

"I guess the seal improved my speed and power when it boosted my chakra, odd I thought it was just for when it activates." Naruto said more to himself.  
The other ninja were shocked though, did he just mention a seal that boosted his power! They knew immediately what it was. "Hey you," Dosu yelled, " Who are you; Orochimaru-sama never said anything about us facing someone with the cursed seal!"

"It appears he did not tell you a lot then. I think it appears you are merely subjects for me, or most likely, the Uchiha, to test our powers on. That is exactly what I will do then." Before the boy cold continue Naruto's curse seal suddenly activated and though slightly painful for a few seconds suddenly gave him a chakra boost, causing purple chakra to radiate around him.

The Oto ninja were scared but nonetheless got into fighting positions. The girl dropped into a taijutsu pose with senbon between her fingers, Dosu lifted one arm up in front of him which had a metal object around it, and Zaku began circling Naruto to get back to get team.

"M-maybe we should retreat Dosu, he feels so strong and his chakra is so cold!" The female Oto member spoke with awe only to suddenly feel cold steel against her throat. Looking down she realized that Dosu had pulled a kunai on her.

"For being such a bitch Kin and trying to run from this fight I think me and Zaku are going to have some fun tonight." Dosu said with a smirk.  
The now named Oto girl's eyes widened in fright but Dosu made a terrible mistake that would cost him his life, he ignored Naruto by looking away. Before the Kin could do anything Dosu was thrown away from her at lightning speeds and skid against the ground a few times. Naruto quickly ran towards him again and delivered a knee to his gut as he got up which knocked the air out of him and made him cough up blood. Naruto proceeded to grab his head and knee him which broke his nose and tossing the boy in the air he spun and delivered a kick to the ribcage creating several audible cracks.

As Dosu went flying his team watched on in shock at what was happening. When the hunched over ninja hit the ground he did not get up again, that kick had caused his ribs to cave in and stab multiple organs in his torso.

Suddenly Naruto heard Zaku shout "You'll pay bastard! Zankūha!"; but effortlessly evaded the large burst of wind that was aimed at him.  
Turning towards attacker he did a few quick hand seals and he said in his mind 'Raiton: Rai no Onban!' Holding his palms close together horizontally, lightning began to quickly generate and condense into a disc. With a quick swipe of the bottom hand the disc launched towards Zaku and not having enough time to dodge due to the close proximity got his left arm cut off from the shoulder.

Trying to recover he raised his right hand toward Naruto but it was quickly dropped when multiple senbon paralyzed it. Naruto was surprised but didn't show it as a final senbon entered the downed mans heart.

As Zaku's body fell to the ground Naruto turned towards the Oto girl who's eyes widened as he appeared in front of her quickly. Without hesitation she raised an arm which held her teams scroll. Naruto's emotionless eyes stayed locked with hers as he grabbed the scroll before turning around and walking away.

"I see potential in you, it seems your teammates and others limited it in Oto. From now on you'll be with me," Naruto smirked," unless you want to be the one who tells Orochimaru that you failed your mission and actually killed your teammate?"

Kin stayed silent before running up behind Naruto and hugging him before she let go and bowed. "Thank you for taking those 'teammates' away from me..." She looked up into Naruto's eyes as he had turned towards her.

"Naruto."

"Yes, thank you Naruto... Sama." She finished with complete honesty. She knew there was no chance of her beating him and that she was lucky he had let her live in the first place.

Naruto smirked once again, he had just gained a loyal follower, a cute and potentially strong one at that.

"Come miss Kin, we're going to the tower now that we have both scrolls, you can join us as your teammates are... No longer with us."

She smiled and they both walked towards where Sasuke and Sakura were. Just as they got there Sasuke walked out with purple chakra surrounding him. He felt strong but compared to Naruto's power, which he had deactivated the curse seal after the fight, he was weak. He didn't have the will power to control the seal, merely a host for it.

As Sasuke looked around his jaw dropped at the carnage, but soon turned to rage as he thought that the dobe was surpassing him, which Naruto did long ago. "Dobe! Fight me now!"

"What would the point of that be Emo King? (Naruto is open about his hate of Sasuke) "

Sasuke didn't respond but charged at Naruto, completely ignoring the girl beside his target. Once again arrogance led to defeat as Kin stepped in front of Naruto and launched Senbon at Sasuke's joints which rendered him immobile.

Naruto smiled as his follower handled the Uchiha for his protection without him even ordering it. Going up behind the collapsed Uchiha he kicked his head effectively rendering him unconscious once again.

"Thanks Kin, I appreciate your help."

"It is but a small thanks for what you did and are doing for me," she said while unconsciously holding the side of her stomach. Noticing this Naruto walked behind he and gently lifted the side of her shirt, which after much hesitation she allowed him to do.

What he saw shocked him. Covering her sides were bruises that appeared to be extremely sensitive and painful. Holding her head down Kin spoke, "It's ok if you do not want a damaged body Naruto-sama, I swear I will serve you in every way I can just please don't abandon me..." It had happened once and she didn't want it to happen again.

Naruto said nothing a he sat against a tree and had Kin sit between his legs. Holding her close Naruto took her shirt off and to the Oto girls surprise used a basic medical jutsu to begin to heal her instead of using her body to his own pleasure.

Kin eventually looked into his eyes and saw something she couldn't describe. Love? Anger? Sadness? She returned to looking down and allowing Naruto to heal her.

When he finished he stood up and walked over to Sasukes body and picked it up. "Come help me Kin, it's time to get to the tower." He walked away and when Kin caught up holding Sakura they both took to the trees and began the travel.

Not a word was spoken as they approached the tower. As they entered the doors Naruto told her to wait for him further ahead. Taking out both the Heaven and Earth scroll Naruto opened them and saw they were summoning scrolls, and after throwing then away Iruka appeared.  
A he was about to speak, Naruto cut him off. "Help Sakura and Sasuke, I'll find a room." With that he walked away leaving Iruka to call the medics for the two fallen Konoha ninja.

Walking through another set of doors he saw Kin waiting for him. He merely grabbed her hand and continued waking. They had arrived a day before the end of the exam so they had time to relax and first priority was to find a room.

After said objective was completed he collapsed on one of the beds in the three bed bedroom. "You can rest now, we don't need to do anything." However Kin remained standing in front of him.

Looking up he said "Yes?"

With a slightly pleading tone Kin said, "Naruto-sama... May I sleep with you?" Knowing what she meant Naruto looked at her and nodded.

Moving over he took off his shoes and jacket leaving him in a black shirt and his standard orange pants. Kin did the same and as she layed down she snuggled into his surprisingly muscled chest.

Raising a hand he began to run his fingers through Kin's hair while holding her. Eventually he whispered a final sentence into her ear that brought a flutter to her heart, "What happened will never happen to you again."

He heard a silent sob and felt his shirt get wet and until she fell asleep Naruto remained holding Kin and running his hand through her hair.

XXXXXXXXXX

Review, Ja ne.


End file.
